R-Tists:Travellers through the R-Gate
by Tefirion
Summary: Ive revamped my story new ideas and such I will follow this storyline Now


The ground underneath their feet started to dissappear just like everything else on the planet. Kuroshiy and his brother, Tefirion ran as fast as they could. Followed behind by Tefirions protector and friend Solomon who flew just over their heads. They were running trying to escape this dying planet, Pangaea.  
  
Try opening a rip in the air like when you were little, its our only hope little bro suggested Kuroshiy.  
but the last time i did that my teddy got slashed to pieces said tefirion What if that happens to usin his distracted state he almost tripped.  
yeah but you bear didnt have the magical ping-pong ball...  
hey I told you not to call me that anymore _said _Solomon. Solomon technically didnt have a mouth and communicated throught an telepathic wave-length, called the Q-spike heard by all sentient creatures within a small radius of the user at normal power.  
..._soorrrryy..._like I said Mr teddy didnt have **Solomon** using his shield Protecting him  
Okay Ill Try and with that Tefirion used his fingers to rip a hole in the fabric of space and time and the trio jumped through.  
  
**********  
  
The colours swam around Kuroshiy's head as he peered out of the see-through bubble made by Solomons magic. Unlike most Tv shows, Watches and other time-pieces did not line the walls of this tunnel, it was just a swirl of bright and dynamic colours. Every now and then a sphere would appear and they would glimpse into another world, most only being a blur of colour, while some orbs were so big they bogled the groups minds at the sheer size. Kuroshiy looked back at the others as they gapped in awe of of their surrounding.  
Tefirion suddenly spoke in a tone only slightly above a whisper I know this  
what do you mean?Solomon asked.  
I have seen this before, and I know where he reached into the left pocket of his vest and pulled out a silver pocket watch. This the watch that was with the basket your found me in. The numbers and hands seem to be made of the lining of the walls of this place. It is a pity though never worked and there are way to many numbers.  
How many asked Kuroshiy entering the conversation.  
It has 27 little numbers on its face  
whoa  
Solomon how long do you think you could keep the shield up asked Kuroshiy.  
If and only if I meditate about a dayreplied Solomon but that that would be a mistake because then I wouldnt be able to move to help if trouble arises and Iwould have to stop talking  
Heaven Forbid breathed Tefirion.  
Just try it ,Solomon suggested the older of the brothers, making it ssound like an order. Now lets get some sleep lil' bro  
The brothers lay down and fell asleep almost instantly. All through Tefirions rest was filled with nightmares about Pangaea dissappearing and his friends disappearing and screaming in agony as they faded away into nothing.  
  
**********  
  
One of the sleeping figures awoke and rose. Lurching over to the meditating form of Solomon  
Oh your awake, I was thinking how are we going to get out of this wormhole.  
A quick smirk flashed across the his shadowy face You Arent raising the bulky arm above his head.  
#^#^#Thump!!!#^#^#  
Laughing maniacally the figure raised his hands and reached into nothing and seemingly ripped space apart. Finally kicking the fuzz ball unconcious he jumped through the rip.  
  
**********  
  
Ohhhh, my aching EVERYTHING groaned' Solomon as he pushed himself up, then his arms giving up on him and he flipped over and sat down.the first thing that startled him was the brilliant hues and diversity of colours as the sun rose. The landscape only kept astonishing him as he noticed the rich earthy colours of the ground reacted to the deep blues and rich greens of the local flora. A leaf brushed over his arm blown by the wind and the air reminded him of that buzz you get after the rain has fallen. While absorbing that feeling he noticed he was on the edge of a really big rock.  
  
s s solomon are youuu there helll p came a voice, it was Tefirion. He was dangling of the edge and was about to fall off.  
Im coming buddy solomon crawled over and streched out his arms.Grab on  
he gasped and fainted starting to fall. Solomon ignored the fact that his whole being ached and his left eye had just stopped working and started bizzing his wings and took off, grabing his friend five metres before the ground would of killed him. unfortunatly the force of this dislocated Tefirions left arm and made his spritely protector lose his grip and let go. They both swore, Solomon considerably more because Tefirion passed out from the pain. Solomon swoop down to him and picked up his friend and remembering his guardian training flew towards the rising sun in search of aid.  
  
**********  
  
Melody sunbathed near her pool in her sensible black bathing suit. A moment ago she was enjoying the book she was reading but now she had the urge to go inside and preparre for rain but since there not a cloud to be seen and the weatherman hadnt said anything she tried to get on with her book.  
She looked up, she had thought she had heard a noise but dismissed it when she saw nobody and nothing to make the noise then decidedly got back to her book.  
  
Something fell out of the sky and hit the water and went under then after what seeemed like ages the surface exploded raining water every where.  
Melody dropped her book and edged over to the water. She peered in and was scared half to death. Staring up at her was what looked to be a bloody corpse and a ball shaped white chimpanzee.  
Unsure what to do she decided best if she pulled them out of her pool. She reached in and mustering all the strength she had yanked them out. Finding them both alive, barely she dragged them inside her home and trid to perform first aid.  
  
--------------  
Voice over: This is an interesting predicament Melody is in she as unknownily brought our heroes into her house, yeah That sounds good but what happens when her Father gets home all that and more next time on R-Tists...


End file.
